During operation of a press assembly, one or more springs may be utilized to provide a controlled return pressure to a punch to return the punch to its starting position at the end of a stroke. Referring generally to the figures, various embodiments of a spring assembly enhancing the life of the springs and thereby minimizing maintenance and costs are described.
When press assemblies are operated, the force, rate, and frequency at which the press assembly is run often results in spring fatigue, with some or all of the springs fracturing or failing. In such situations, running of the press assembly has to be halted and production must be stopped so that the press assembly can be disassembled and the springs replaced.
In order to minimize the disruption to the operation of the press assembly, which can be costly owing to the down time required to replace the springs, in some press assemblies special, custom ordered springs may be utilized. Such custom order springs may have a longer lifespan than standard, commercial springs. However, such custom springs are often significantly more expensive that standard springs, and may be difficult to replace once the springs are worn.
Described herein is a spring assembly configured to minimize the compression and deflection of springs during operation of a press or other assembly, and thereby decrease the fatigue, stress, and wear on the springs and the maintenance required and costs involved in upkeep of the spring assembly.